


So Baby If You Fine Hit My Line, Hit My Line: I

by luoyingu



Series: war, peace, and sex in between [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Admiration Kink, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe- Strippers, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Denial of Feelings, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Feelings, Foreplay, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Ice Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rutting, THIS WORK WILL BE DELETED SOON, The Author Regrets Everything, Wow, handjobs, jaehyun and taeyong are the same age, minor Exibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyingu/pseuds/luoyingu
Summary: "I think I might be the only one."- insp. by jay park: only one ft. raz simone





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@kpoptrashaf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40kpoptrashaf).



> i had to make this for one of the most dedicated readers I have! I love seeing your comments so this is for you! 
> 
> (I didn't know what ship you wanted so I really hope you like this !! I really wanted to write something for NCT U / NCT 127 and you said you love jay park so here it is!)
> 
> note: i took liberty with character's personalities because this shit isn't canon so yeah ! (well, duh, but still.)
> 
> another note: SOMI IS 16 she will not be seen in a sexual light at ALL she's underage don't even expect that shit yes, she works here, but nothing will be written about her in that light because underage shit is something I hate.

Taeyong felt like crying. He had ran out of body glitter and his set was next.

Somi looked at Taeyong and sighed.

"You don't  _have_ to go today. You've racked up enough money this week." Taeyong scoffed.

"You don't understand. I  _have_ to." Somi rolled her eyes.

"Why is that?" She asked bored.

"Because of him. Jung Yoonoh. He's informally known as Jaehyun." Somi nodded.

"You know glitter is your thing. I'll take your usual spot with Chaeyeon and you buy more glitter." Taeyong jumped up in joy.

"I owe you one." Somi nodded.

"Just pay me in food and we'll be good."

* * *

Taeyong rushed back into the club after buying three more jars of body glitter. Somi was right; glitter was his thing. He layered it thick on his skin, and with the cool colored lights reflecting off his silver hair and shimmery skin he looked like a god.

Jaehyun worshipped Taeyong anytime he walked onstage. The man's movements did something to him and he was intoxicated everytime. Clubs had rules, so Jaehyun couldn't drag him away and fuck him good liked he wanted.

So, he sat on his reserved couch and watched the one man boys and girls alike wanted to have. Two girls Somi and Chaeyeon had just finished and he was getting antsy.

Taeyong never missed a show. Never. Jaehyun could count on him to always be there so he could have his fix. He ordered the same thing he always did every night; the same couch as close to the stage as they would allow so he could get a front-row seat of Taeyong. He was sipping on some alcholic beverage – he couldn't remember what – but just as he was about to give up waiting and go home, a boy known as Ten began to speak. 

"The moment you've all been waiting for. Give it up for our most sold-out show of the night, Lee Taeyong!" Everyone began cheering and Jaehyun sat back. He and Taeyong knew who the shows were really for. The black curtains were closed and Taeyong kept telling himself to breathe. Even though he's done shows many times, it still never got any easier for him. The blue and purple hues began to circle the whole club and Jaehyun smirked into his glass. The curtains opened and there Taeyong was, covered in glitter and the spotlight straight on him. 

He was wearing no shirt – although you could say the glitter was a shirt – and skimpy black shorts. He had on two leather straps on one thigh and Jaehyun thought for a moment how much Taeyong would love it if he tied it around his mouth. Taeyong began to sensually move to the slow Jhene Aiko song that was playing, and Jaehyun kept his eyes on every move. Taeyong dipped down to kiss at another man's ring and Jaehyun felt a boiling feeling in his gut. But, this was a game they both played. 

Jaehyun never lost, and Taeyong never won. 

It seemed like hours but it was just minutes until the silver haired god came towards his way. He sat next to Jaehyun and smiled at him. Jaehyun noted he smelled like straight vanilla and hair products.  

"Hey." Taeyong said, climbing into his lap. The crowd cheered him on, and Jaehyun didn't even hide the fact he had a hard-on. 

"Hey to you." Jaehyun said, lowering his voice down an notch. Taeyong shivered a little. A point for Jaehyun. 

"I have to make this quick. I can't be around you all night." Jaehyun pulled on the straps and it snapped back on Taeyong's skin. He made a noise and Jaehyun cupped his ass. 

"Time for you to go. I know, I'll see you again soon." Taeyong looked at him. 

"Order a private show tonight." Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows. Taeyong _never_ did private shows.  

"What are you-" 

"It'll be off the books tonight. Just do it. I'll tell Ten to book you in. It's a show, so don't get any ideas." Taeyong then stood up and walked backstage.  

Ten came back and announced the next show to come. 

Jaehyun finished his drink and walked out.  

Taeyong was going to ruin the game. Jaehyun never lost. 

Taeyong never won.

* * *

 Taeyong couldn't even sleep thinking about how Jaehyun just left the club like that. He offered to give him a private show which he never does for anyone. Somi was sitting right next to him in his apartment.

"So what? At least this way word didn't get around that you give those." Taeyong looked at Somi.

"What's it like giving them? I heard they were dangerous." Somi shrugged.

"Nayoung told me because I've never done it. You have the option of declining, which everyone knows, but if you decline it's less money. It can be dangerous but you have to trust your gut." Taeyong nodded in understanding. 

"Somi, where did you get this pizza, it tastes fucking disgusting." Somi slapped Taeyong on the arm.

"I made this pizza!"

* * *

 Jaehyun sat in his penthouse and smiled. He hadn't gotten laid in months, but he was still smiling. Taeyong was more than willing to play his game, and he was ready to lay out the rules. Johnny came rushing into his space all red-faced. 

"Man, what the fuck are you doing? We literally almost lost the deal with Letterman and Co. Because you weren't there!" Johnny shouted. Jaehyun rolled his eyes. 

"I was out." Johnny looked at him ridiculously. 

"Doing what? Watching men strip and dance for other men?"  

"You wouldn't understand." Johnny put his hands on his hips. 

"Then help me understand. We are a team the last time I checked, and teams don't let people pull all the weight. They pull it together." Jaehyun nibbled on his knuckle. Johnny rolled his eyes and walked out in his expensive suit. 

"When you get your head out of your ass lettme know." Jaehyun waved him off. It's not that he isn't dedicated to his work – it’s the reason he is where he is now – but he just has his mind set on a different goal. Taeyong was that goal.  

 _Johnny will be fine._ Jaehyun thought. Tonight he was going to go clubbing. But, he didn't want to be a complete ass to Johnny. Jaehyun grabbed his keys. 

"Ayo, Johnny boy? Coffee run?"

* * *

 Taeyong sighed as he watched another customer walk out of the coffee shop. He'd been working here for a few years, but coffee was always his side job. His main job was of course stripping. He found the coffee shop when he was still in college to be a physican. But, as the bills began to stack up, he realized he wanted to go to graduate school, and a four year scholarship wasn't going to cover all of that. Add in his residency, and he just couldn't do it. So, he did what he had to. 

He quit school. 

He stuck to the coffee shop and stripping because it put food on the table and heat on his skin at night. He was able to catch up with all the bills, and now he'd been saving up to go back for years. But the dream seemed more and more unreachable with each passing day. 

"Hey! Tae! Boss needs you to clean the men's bathroom. We're kinda slow and he thinks you can slip it in." The boy dubbed Winwin said to him. Winwin was in his first year of college and Taeyong felt a little jealous looking at him. The boy was working his ass off, but he still went to school. Taeyong couldn't relate anymore. 

"Fine. Tell someone to fill in for me." Taeyong grabbed the bucket and filled it with soapwater. He grabbed the mop and began mopping one of the stalls. A few moments later, he heard the door swing open. 

"Listen, buddy. Cleaning time in here. There's a unisex bathroom on the other side of the shop, though."  

"Wow. You have two jobs." Taeyong didn't dare turn around for he knew who that voice belonged to.  

"Oh, c'mon baby. Look at me." Jaehyun teased. Taeyong slowly turned around and Jaehyun smirked. 

"I didn't even know you worked here." Taeyong stared holes at Jaehyun. 

"What are you doing here? And you wouldn't know shit about me because all you've seen me do is shake my ass for a crowd." Taeyong snapped back. He was still bitter about last night. Jaehyun whistled. 

"Hmm. You're correct." He walked up to Taeyong and cornered him on the wall. He pushed his crotch up against Taeyong's and Taeyong's eyes got wide. 

"Listen. It's a game I play." Jaehyun began to rut against Taeyong. "It's a game that I win. And you're the main player." Taeyong hooked his leg behind Jaehyun (well he tried to) but Jaehyun got the message and lifted his leg up for better access. 

"A game? W-what do you mean?" Taeyong said, trying not to make a sound from the pleasure.  

"See, I've already got you wrapped around my finger. You're totally okay with me taking control like this in a public place. Where anyone could come in and see us. I could take our pants off right now and get busy, and you wouldn't have a problem with that. Would you?" Taeyong couldn't even find the courage to speak, so Jaehyun pressed against him even more and Taeyong let out a moan.  

"Naughty..." Jaehyun whispered into his ear. Taeyong shuddered. Jaehyun worshipped this boy and he didn't even know it. Jaehyun would kiss his feet; Taeyong was clueless. He was truly oblivious to how bad he had Jaehyun wrapped around _his_ finger. But, it was all a part of the game. 

Taeyong could never know. 

But, he was lost in the mere taste of pleasure Jaehyun let him have. Taeyong was always the type of person to bite off more than he could chew, but on this front he stayed in his place. They were moving fast now, and it was lewd. Jaehyun pulled down Taeyong's shirt and roughly bit his shoulder. Taeyong hissed and moaned at the feeling. Jaehyun trailed his mouth to Taeyong's ear while one hand held Taeyong's weight and the other began teasing a nipple. Taeyong was tipping over the edge. 

 _"Come."_  He whispered. And Taeyong did. It was a strangled squeak of a moan, but a moan nonetheless. Jaehyun came soon after, voice in a low and deep growl. One of Taeyong's hands gripped Jaehyun's bicep; the other gripped his shoulder. 

"I hate dried-up come." Taeyong said. Jaehyun swallowed. 

"Me too." Taeyong removed himself from Jaehyun and walked into a stall. Jaehyun did the same and they managed to clean up most of their mess. When they were done, Taeyong grabbed his mop again. He walked over to another stall and began mopping it. Jaehyun cleared his throat. 

"That was nice." Taeyong sighed. 

"If you come to the club tonight, I'll have Ten kick you out." Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Excuse me? I could buy that whole club. I'm seeing you tonight." Taeyong crossed his arms. 

"I offered you something I offer no one, you come in here making me _come_ and you expect me to be all civil with you?" Jaehyun nodded. 

"Yes?" Taeyong groaned. 

"Get out." Jaehyun licked his lips. 

"So I'll be in the club by nine."

* * *

 Asking Jaehyun why he worshipped Taeyong is like asking why so many people believed in Christianity. They all believed in a one true god. Jaehyun believed Taeyong was his one true god. Watching him dance and move his body to the songs was church for him. He came every time he could, and his Holy Bible – the time list – was always in his possession. He'd always take his seat on time, and listen to everything Ten said. Then, the service began. Taeyong came out, and he looked like a dream. The glitter on his skin looked like angel dust, and Taeyong looked like a god. 

He moved like a god, breathed like a god; he was a god. His silver hair looked like wings flying whenever he jumped or tumbled. When he moved, Jaehyun followed. And when he got close enough for Jaehyun to hold him, to breath in his scent; Jaehyun was ready to convert. He came to the alter many times to proclaim his devotion. He never failed to drop his offering in Taeyong's g-string. Taeyong tested his limits in ways he didn’t even know he could go. 

This is why Taeyong had to be the one. Taeyong was the one for Jaehyun. Jaehyun did all of this quietly. You’d think he was just some rich guy in a bar, looking at one dancer with more intrest than the others. But it ran deeper than that. Taeyong could tell Jaehyun to fall and he'd fall gladly. This is why he played the game.  

He liked to be in control and Taeyong was going to break down all his walls.

Jaehyun was worried about asking this to Taeyong. He was going to ask him at the coffee shop, but the need to make him weak was too strong.

He'd ask him at the club. If Ten didn't literally kick him out, that is.

* * *

Taeyong was lathering himself in another glitter shower when Ten came and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Jaehyun is here, do you want me to beat him up, or..." Taeyong thought about it.  

"Let him in. I’m not going on tonight. I’m giving someone a private show." Ten furrowed his eyebrows.  

"You don't do that." Taeyong smiled. 

"For _you_ I do!" Ten looked at him crazy. 

"Are you insane? I have a job to do!" Taeyong shrugged. 

"Get another bouncer to take your place. You're an amazing looking guy and actually...instead of a private show, you'll be added to my regular show." Chungha looked at Taeyong and shook her head. 

"This is a mess." She hiked up her garter belt and walked out onstage. 

"She's so hot." Ten said, practically drooling. Somi snorted. 

"This is about to be a disaster." Taeyong scoffed. 

"Just let me do this one time, okay? Pleeaaaaaase?" Ten rolled his eyes. 

"Fine. But I'm just sitting in a seat."

* * *

Jaehyun was let in by another bouncer that wasn't Ten (thank god) and he took his usual seat. Yet, someone was sitting there and had another girl – he remembered her name as Nayoung – dancing next to the pole on the table. The man stuck at least 300 dollars on the straps of her garter belt, and Jaehyun was wondering who the hell took his spot? 

"Hey! This is a reserved spot. I'm gonna have to ask you to move." Jaehyun said in his most commanding voice. 

"Really, because if it could have been bought out, then it wasn't really reserved in the first place." A voice he knew said back. Jaehyun rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

"Johnny, why are you here?" Jaehyun ordered a martini and sat down, rubbing his eyes. Johnny shrugged. 

"I wanted to see why you came down here so much. I can see why now. I'm fucking that girl Nayoung tonight. No doubt." Johnny looked at Nayoung and winked. She giggled and snaked her leg around the pole, spinning and dipping down. Johnny bit his lip and Jaehyun gagged. 

"Man, what the fuck. I don't need to see that." Johnny laughed and sipped on his soju.  

"Anyway, I also came to see the boy you fawn over so much." Jaehyun thanked the waitress that brought him his drink and scowled at Johnny. 

"Shut up. I don't fawn over him." A new man that wasn't Ten stepped out and Jaehyun's eyes twinkled. Taeyong really backed out of his threat down at the coffee shop.

 _Knew I was too_ _irresistible._ He told himself.

"Ladies and Gentleman. It's that time again! We have the lovely Taeyong here but with a special guest to make tonight hotter than you've ever seen it before! Give it up for them!" Everyone clapped and the curtains opened to reveal Taeyong in another skimpy outfit. Glitter of course decorated his body but there was someone in a chair and Taeyong had  _a blindfold._

"Please, everyone." Taeyong spoke in his soft voice. He trailed his eyes down to Jaehyun and looked right back at the general audience. "Today I have a special guest. Give it up for your favorite bouncer, Ten!" Jaehyun almost dropped his drink if it wasn't for Johnny being right beside him. 

_That little fuck. Playing with me like this._

Ten was sitting in a wooden chair, the tint of it a deep brown. Taeyong walked around his seat and men began to holler. Taeyang wasn't known for this type of performance and Jaehyun was wondering how far Taeyong was willing to go against his comfort zone to test him. Jaehyun smiled while sipping on his drink. Johnny looked at him in confusion.

"Are you fucking him on the low? You look hella possessive." Jaehyun smirked his head. 

"No. Although I want to; no." Johnny sighed.

"He hasn't found out about your second business has he?" Jaehyun shushed him.

"No. It's likely he won't. I'll make sure he won't." Johnny nodded his head.

"You don't want him in that life?" Jaehyun sighed.

"I was thinking about asking him to join it." Johnny took a big gulp of his drink.

"You'd be okay with him fucking anyone else other than you?" Jaehyun slammed his glass on the pristine table. 

"Not really. But he's gotta get outta this lame ass bar. He has talent." Johnny snorted.

"What you run, it doesn't really need talent. It needs dedication." Jaehyun watches as Taeyong dips next to Ten and Ten laughs, covering up his face in embarrassment.

"It turns into talent when they find what their nitch is. You're just vanilla as fuck when it comes to shit." Johnny looks at Nayoung again. She's spinning on the pole next to their table, her hair whipping in the wind and her pink and purple fishnet provocative outfit hugging her frame in all the right places.

"Tell that to Nayoung first thing in the morning." Jaehyun's face was passive as he saw Taeyong reach under Ten's shirt and flick at his nipples. Ten jerked at the touch and stood up abruptly.

"That's all folks!" Ten shouted. The club cheered and whistled as Ten rushed off the stage with Taeyong in tow. 

Jaehyun was certain Taeyong would take up his proposition. But, he had some business to take care of first. He stood up while Nayoung made her way into Johnny's lap.

"Take it easy, man." Johnny said. Jaehyun laughed.

"I would say the same thing to you, but..." Nayoung giggled while Johnny looked at her with full-blown lust. Jaehyun rushed out of the club after that. He and Johnny were close as hell, but he would never want to see anything sexual related with Johnny ever.

* * *

 

Taeyong was at home, shuffling through bills. He was behind on some again this month, and he was literally just waiting for his landlord to come with an eviction notice. He groaned and sighed. He would have to find another job. He had two to begin with, but stripping was decreasing in a paycheck because of the influx of girls that kept coming in. He didn't want to leave this club, but if push came to shove, he would pack up and find another job. The hours he had to be up for stripping were ludicrous anyway. Taeyong kept shuffling through his mail until he saw a black envelope with gold trim around it. He picked it up and looked at it confused. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **_{Yuk Agencies_ ** **_}_ **

Taeyong wasn't sure this was even his mail. But he was curious, so he opened up the letter very carefully. When he pulled out the thick piece of paper with more gold trim on it (the patterns were more intricate this time around) he opened it up and saw his name written big.

This wasn't a joke.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **We want you [ _Lee Taeyong_ ] to come and interview with us for a potential job at Yuk Agencies. If you are intrested, please meet us at this address in the next week at this time.**

Taeyong almost threw up. He had never even heard of Yuk Agencies and he was terrified. How did they get his mailing address? Who are these people? It could be a scam...or it could be an actual job opportunity that could get him a lot of money. He was unsure. But, he did know he could give it a shot. 

* * *

 Yuta was tapping his foot. He was seriously going to beat the utter shit out of Jaehyun for making him interview this kid. He had more important things to do, and the job could have been left for Taeil. But, no. It had to be left for him only. This boy must be important to Jaehyun seeing as he's having the meeting in a fucking  _five-star_ restaurant. Yuta kept looking around, silently waiting.

Meanwhile, Taeyong had just arrived and he began looking around as well, just more nervous. He had no idea what this person was going to look like, if this was even real, and if he would even get home alive tonight. He hadn't really slept all last night just out of sheer nervousness and curiosity about today, so he was running low on energy. He tried to get dressed up - wearing the nicest clothes he had in his closet because the occasion had him feeling the need to - but he still looked tired as shit. While his jumpy eyes scanned the area, someone put their hand on his shoulder. He whipped around and looked to see a man with kind eyes staring at him.

Little did he know Yuta was secretly a freak.

"Hello, are you Lee Taeyong?" Yuta put on his most charming voice, and Taeyong forgot why he might be in danger for a second. He nodded his head and Yuta guided him to a table.

"Order whatever you want. The agency is paying for you." Taeyong then regained is sense of reality.

"What do you want with me? Why do you want me?" He blatantly asked, eyeing over the menu. Steak sounded really good right about now. Yuta chuckled and sipped on the red wine that was placed on the table. The taste was rich and warm and inviting, and he thought to himself to put this in his room when another escort came in.

"We serve in the business of...things that are borderline dangerous. Are you willing to play?" God, Yuta wanted him to say yes because plan B was not going to be something he would like to do. Taeyong bit his lip.

"I need to know how much i'll be paid upfront. Right now." He said. His subconscious was slapping him hard. Was he really going to put his integrity and life on the line for a job he had no clue of? He scoffed at himself. He lost his integrity the minute he walked into that godforsaken bar.

 "A lot. We only provide the best here. We promise. Look at the resturant you're in. This whole meal is going to cost more than your rent." Taeyong blushed and looked down. This man was right.

"My name is Yuta by the way. My boss who's very intrested in you wanted me to ask this question. Would you agree to be his private escort?" Taeyong said nothing at first; he just took a sip of the divine wine.

An escort? Fufilling sexual pleasures? He stripped for an audience, he wasn't a fucking prostitute who rented his body out. He liked to think that stripping gave him a different mentality. He was a prize. So many guys wanted to take him home and wreck him but they couldn't because of rules. Taeyong was able to make his own rules.

With being an escort, he'd have to  _follow_ rules.

But he wanted sex so bad. He hadn't gotten laid in god knows how long, so sex didn't seem too bad. It would relieve some stress, and he might get pampered. Plus the money benefit, too.

He found himself agreeing to one night faster than he could recognize.

"Great." Yuta held out his hand. Taeyong shook it firmly.

"What are the rules?" Taeyong asked. Steak came to the table and Yuta thanked the waiter.

"Simple. I can't tell you because you're not my escort. The person paying tells you the rules. But, I can let you in on some secrets that's going to have him give you a little more cash." Taeyong leaned in and bit a piece of the steak. It tasted like luxury on a damn gold trimmed plate.

"Ice. Kama Sutra Cooling Lube. Cold." Yuta said, picking up an artichoke.

"Cold?" Taeyong said. Yuta nodded.

"It's one of his many kinks. You bring that in and suprise him? He'll be putty in your hands. You might be able to pull even more money outta his rich ass than he intended." Yuta chuckled to himself and ate more steak.

"Cold. Gotcha." Taeyong said, making plans in his mind.

"I'll be at your apartment to pick you up in a few days. You'll know it's me. Bring an overnight bag and whatever you want." Taeyong ate a big chunk of steak and nodded which had Yuta laughing.

"Damn. You really like steak, huh?" Taeyong shrugged.

"I like food period. Borderline eviction makes you cherish things." Yuta looked away.

"You will get your money. You can bet on it." Taeyong snorts and sips the wine again.

"I fucking better."

* * *

 Taeyong couldn't wait for the day Yuta would come because his AC had been shut off. He was freezing seeing how it was almost Thanksgiving and he was wrapped up in a blanket pretty tight. He heard a knock on his door and was suprised that Ten had shown up. Not like he hadn't invited Ten over before, he just didn't think he would come now. He opened the door and Ten shivered.

"Dude, what the hell? You ever heard of warmth? It's cold as hell outside!" Taeyong shut the door and ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Heat got cut off again." Ten sighed.

"You could just quit, y'know. Go back to school. Get your Bachelor's degree. Finally get a decent paying job." Taeyong chuckled.

"The lines blurred, Ten. I was stripping so I could stay in school, and the lines just became blurred. I do it because it's routine,now. I liked the spotlight all my life; but I never thought stripping would be the way I'd get to stay in it." Ten nodded and sat down on the ugly blue couch Taeyong had.

"Soon the power will be off, and I can't have that. How will I be able to take a god damn fucking shower?" Taeyong said with malice, slamming his hands on his kitchen counter. Ten shrugged.

"You're gonna get three jobs?" Taeyong looked at him and debated whether he should tell Ten or not. Ever since he started working at the club, he and Ten had become very good friends. He felt as though he could trust Ten not to judge him.

Boy, was he wrong.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What if this Yuta man is a fucking liar? What if he kills you? What if the guy you're escorting for is an old ass man with a wrinkled dick, man! You're an even bigger idiot than I took you for..." Taeyong smacked Ten on the bicep.

"Wow, Ten! Thanks!" Taeyong said, his words dripping with sarcasm. He sat down next to Ten and looked straight ahead.

"I only agreed to one night. And even if I don't stay, I'll still get paid a shit-ton of won." Ten groaned.

"You better call me when you get there. And don't hesitate to call me if anything goes wrong. I mean it!" Taeyong laughed and nodded.

"I promise,  _dad._ "

* * *

 Jaehyun was nervous as hell. Yuta grabbed the keys to the Fendi he owned and looked at Jaehyun.

"For Christ's sake, wear something sexier. And stop looking like you shit your pants." Jaehyun looked down at his sweats. He wasn't wearing anything else.

"I want this to be casual." Yuta snorted.

"As casual as an escort service can be." Jaehyun scowled at him.

"Your smart ass isn't helping." Yuta opened the door and looked at him.

"Get yourself together. I'll be back faster than you think." He shut the door and Jaehyun raced upstairs to get everything ready. He wanted to make Taeyong feel good; make him feel like he was special. He was just too big of a pussy to do it in public. He was safer from his feelings if he did it this way. It was very deceitful, but Jaehyun was intent on looking over that.

Taeyong's pleasure (and his, too) were the only things that mattered.

He laid the blindfold in his palm, the silk feeling all too real. This was really happening. He needed to get a grip and breathe. 

"Sir!" He hear Yuta call. "He's here." Jaehyun gulped and called back.

"Send him up." Yuta walked upstairs with Taeyong and made sure he faced the other way. He sat him down in a comfortable, plush chair, and Yuta dismissed himself. All that could be heard was Taeyong's ragged breathing, and the beating of his own heart.

"Listen up." He said, as deep as he could. He didn't want to give anything away, for Taeyong had heard his voice plenty of times before. "You follow what I say, and nothing less. Understand?" He saw Taeyong nod his head. The blinds were partially open, and thank god Jaehyun was on the top floor. No one would be able to see them and the light from the moon made this all more enticing.

"I'm going to put this blindfold over your eyes." Taeyong nodded again and Jaehyun made his way over towards him, carefully tying it around his eyes. He could feel Taeyong's warm skin, and his was already buzzing with excitement. "Any questions?" 

"I brought some things. They're in my bag." Taeyong's voice was light, but raspy. Jaehyun soaked it up as he walked to his bag and pulled out what Taeyong was talking about. Two bottles of Kama Sutra Cooling Lube. He chuckled. 

_Yuta and his big ass mouth. I don't know whether to thank him or to punch him._

"Well, this is a suprise." He said. Taeyong was hoping the man thought he brought that on his own accord, and not because of Yuta. If he did think it was because of Yuta, he didn't hear it in his voice. He was comforted by the deep timbre of the man's voice, so he assumed he had to be young. Jaehyun put the lube on the bedside table and put his hands on Taeyong's shoulders. Taeyong had on a see-through tank-top, and sweats similar to the one's Jaehyun were wearing, but cheaper. His shoes had been discarded when he came into the room with Yuta. Taeyong shivered at the contact and Jaehyun smirked. He leaned close to Taeyong's ear and lightly nibbled on it. Taeyong kept still, because he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"Walk with me." Jaehyun said, and Taeyong stood up. Jaehyun led him to the bed, and down Taeyong went. The bed was the softest material Taeyong had ever felt. He let his skin get adjusted to the feel and he audibly sighed. His bed at his apartment was hard and sort of scratchy. Jaehyun leaned over him and Taeyong could feel his body heat.

"There's no going back after this. You sure you wanna stay?" Jaehyun asked, his fingers lightly gripping Taeyong's chin so his face was angled towards his. Their mouths were inches apart and Jaehyun desperately hoped Taeyong said yes. Or didn't say anything at all.

Taeyong nodded and Jaehyun finally connected their lips. The kisses were feral and rough; not at all what Jaehyun was expecting. Battling for dominance wasn't really a good thing to say here because Taeyong fully submitted to Jaehyun. Jaehyun latched onto Taeyong and he did the same, the feeling amazing to both of them. Jaehyun teased Taeyong with is tongue every once and a while, and Taeyong shivered out of pleasure. Jaehyun finally moved from Taeyong's lips and planted wet kisses down his neck.

"Sit up. Take this tank top off." Jaehyun said, his voice going a little bit deeper on it's own. Taeyong did and hastily removed it. Jaehyun sat him back down again and planted more wet kisses up his neck and on the planes of his chest. Taeyong gripped the mysterious man's head, and sighed in pleasure. He hadn't been taken care of like this in a long time. Too long, he concludes. When Jaehyun gets to Taeyong's perked nipples, he smiles. All the time he spent in the bar, he learned some things about Taeyong. He latched onto a nipple and Taeyong's eyes flew open. He was only met with darkness, but it didn't matter.

Jaehyun sucked on one nipple while he played with the other. They were cute, little, and pink. Jaehyun smiled as he lightly bit the one he was on.

"Shit!" Taeyong cursed, involuntarily snapping his hips upwards against Jaehyun's thigh. Jaehyun pushed his hips down and he traveled to the other nipple. He continued the strenuous foreplay, and it left Taeyong in a breathless mess. Jaehyun thought he would be able to get some neighbor-complaining moans out of him with just this, but his quiet, hushed ones were music to the ears, too. Taeyong wished he could take off his blindfold. He desperately wanted to see the man's face. But, he was not going to risk not getting paid. So, he let the man continue on, and he stared at the darkness.

Jaehyun moved lower (his nipples were swollen and perky and Jaehyun concluded that foreplay was done) and sucked marks on Taeyong's torso. The feeling was a bit sharp, but Taeyong never complained, for the pleasure outweighed everything. Taeyong begged Yuta in the car to make sure that there were ice cubes in the room somewhere for the man, and Yuta said he'd see what he could do. He hoped Yuta actually put them in the room.

"Gotta get these off." Jaehyun mumbled. He helped Taeyong pull his underwear and his sweats off. Jaehyun threw them somewhere in the room; they would find them in the morning. Jaehyun looked at Taeyong's cock and thanked god that he was alive. It was angry, and red, but it was there. Pre-come had formed at the tip from all the foreplay, and Jaehyun realized Taeyong was naked in all his glory. He stood up, and hurriedly took off his sweats and underwear while looking at Taeyong.

"Spread your legs for me." Taeyong did what he was told, and Jaehyun almost came from that alone. Jaehyun returned to the bed and leaned down so that he was face to face with Taeyong's cock. He reached over him and grabbed the Kama Sutra Lube. He squeezed some of it in his hand, and damn was it cold. Jaehyun leaned down, and kissed Taeyong's lips quickly.

"Enjoy." He whispered. He wrapped his hands around Taeyong's cock and the boy cried out.

"Oh, holy shit!" He said, and his arms immediately went to find purchase on something. Taeyong gripped Jaehyun's biceps and moaned lewdly.

"You like that?" Jaehyun said, stroking faster. He swiveled his hand around and flicked his wrist down close to the tip, so Taeyong could feel everything even more intensely. 

"Yes, yes..what do I call you?" Taeyong asked, half sobbing. Jaehyun bit his lip and kept his pace fast.

"Daddy." He decided on the spot. Taeyong thought that was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard of, but when Jaehyun flicked his wrist, he screamed it.

"Oh, Daddy!" He immediately reddened, the word feeling foreign on his lips. Jaehyun loved it, quickening his pace. (If that was even possible.) Taeyong was a squirming, moaning mess.

"Please-let me-let me-" Jaehyun wrapped his fingers around the tip and smirked although Taeyong couldn't see him.

"Come? Oh, no. I can't do that." Taeyong whimpered loudly and dry came. It hurt like hell, and Taeyong wanted to beat this man senseless. There was still some pleasure, but not the release he needed.

"Give me head." Jaehyun said, bored. But, he was anything but bored. Taeyong stood on his knees shakily and Jaehyun guided him so that he was close enough to Jaehyun's cock so he could take it in. Taeyong knew where it was, and he wanted a release. He mouthed the man's cock and feather kissed it. Jaehyun was tired of the games, but Taeyong was getting his payback and Jaehyun knew it. He was about to snap at Taeyong to put a move on it, but Taeyong beat him to it and sucked on the tip. Jaehyun gave a guttural response and Taeyong took that as a sign to move. He began moving his head and Jaehyun gripped his head to steady him. Jaehyun was never the type to outright moan; he gave deep responses. Taeyong began to catch onto this as he went deeper. Taeyong had a gag reflex, and he tried to breathe out of his mouth as he went deeper. He pulled off and looked at Jaehyun.

"Fuck my mouth." He simply said. Jaehyun looked at him, confused.

"Excuse me?" Taeyong's red and swollen lips glistened in the moonlight.

"I said: fuck my mouth." Taeyong latched himself on again and waited. Jaehyun breathed and looked down. This boy was dead serious. He thought Taeyong looked like trouble on stage; Taeyong looked like fucking sin incarnate right now as he waited on his knees with his hands squeezed around his thighs for him to fuck his mouth. Jaehyun started to move, his grip on Taeyong's hair tightening a little. Jaehyun felt carnal doing this, and Taeyong's moans were only feeding the fire. He kept moving, getting lost in the pleasure. He was kind enough to tap Taeyong's shoulder as a sign to say he was going to come, but Taeyong didn't move. He kept moving, and stilled, his muscles going rigid.

"Fuck..." Jaehyun groaned out, long. He came in spurts, and Taeyong lapped it all up. Jaehyun was blissed out. His legs were wobbly and he stood there, while Taeyong stood up off of his knees. He came face to face with Jaehyun, and Jaehyun thinks it would be so easy, so easy for him to just take off the blindfold. To just let him see that it's him. But, he guided Taeyong to the bed and looked at the ice cubes sitting in the bowl. They were put there a while ago, so they had begun to melt. But, most of them were still in their ice form.

"I promise I'll let you come this time. I'll make you come twice, I bet." Jaehyun whispered in Taeyong's ear. Jaehyun didn't have an ice kink  _himself,_ (he was never submissive on anyone to let them try it) but he knew he had a kink for seeing people's reactions when he used it. Yuta probably set it up as though he had it himself. He grabbed two ice cubes and put one in Taeyong's mouth.

"Suck." He ordered. Taeyong did so, and the cold liquid ran down his chin onto his neck. He shivered from the cold. Jaehyun put the other ice cube on one of Taeyong's nipples, and the boy whined loudly.

"Da-" He was cut off when Jaehyun slapped his thigh.

"Shut up. Don't speak." Jaehyun moved the ice cube around in a circular motion and Taeyong whimpered and moaned, feeling incredibly dirty. When the ice cube had melted, Taeyong thanked god. His nipples were red and raw from all the foreplay. Jaehyun took another steadily melting ice cube and ran it down Taeyong's torso and around his thighs. Taeyong shivered and whined. It was enough and  _not enough_ at the same time. It fully melted and Jaehyun squeezed some more lube into his hand. He teased Taeyong's hole, and Taeyong was too caught up in the thought that it had also been too long since he fully  _did the deed._ His hole was quivering in anticipation, and Jaehyun had slipped a finger inside.

Jaehyun couldn't really tease Taeyong now, especially since it had gotten to the serious part. He hooked Taeyong's leg over his shoulder and went knuckle deep. Taeyong was very compliant, voicing out his agreement. He added two, and kissed the head of his cock. Taeyong was in sensory overload, and he gripped the bedsheets. Prepping was something Taeyong usually came at (when he was steadily having a sex life), so he was glad the man wasn't beating around the bush with it. Jaehyun lightly sucked on the tip, and Taeyong cried out. The white spurts came as a suprise to Jaehyun, but it quickly faded seeing as he gave the boy a dry one a while ago.

Time was a lost concept to both of them. They couldn't remember what time they even began, and who knew when they would end? Jaehyun had stuck in three, and Taeyong didn't even notice. He was trying to find that one bud, and when he did, Taeyong leaped off the bed.

"Oh, fuck! God, it's been too long!" Taeyong shouted. Jaehyun kept drilling his hands in just to hit that one spot. Taeyong's moans were getting higher in pitch and he was shaking. Jaehyun desperately wanted to take his blindfold off. He was itching to. His free hand reached behind Taeyong's head and hastily undid the blindfold. Taeyong's closed eyes could sense light. His silk blindfold was slipping off his eyes. He was sobbing; he was going to come again. And it came, like a volcano. Jaehyun stopped when he felt Taeyong's hole clench around his fingers. The noises Taeyong made were like bells. His face fully out was a sight to see. Taeyong slumped into the bed while Jaehyun pulled out his fingers.

"Sorry...I know you wanted to..." Jaehyun sighed.

"No. It's fine." Taeyong opened his eyes and gasped. Jaehyun?

"You were-" Jaehyun put his hand up.

"Yes. I own Yuk Agencies. It's a side job I have; escorting." Taeyong felt sick to his stomach.

"If you're asking. Men sign up so they can get a woman I hire. No, the women don't stay with me, and no I don't fuck them. Back in the day when the business first started up, I fucked tons of women. And men. We don't judge here. Now, ever since I saw you I haven't asked for any services since." Taeyong stayed silent. He looked at Jaehyun and frowned.

"Give me my clothes. I can't believe this shit." Taeyong said. Jaehyun sighed and threw him his clothes.

"Don't even come to the club again. If I see you, I'll have Ten kick you out for real this time." Jaehyun nodded.

"I give you a private show; something I don't offer to anyone, and you pass it up. You come to my place of work and disrupt me sexually, just for your own benefit. Now this! You've really done it, now! You went through all this deceitful shit just to have sex with me?" Jaehyun nodded. He couldn't tell him how much he adored him. How badly he wanted to get to that final step. 

"You disgust me. Tell Yuta I want to be driven back home." Jaehyun sighed and put on his clothes.

"Yuta went home. I'll drive you home." Taeyong rushed down the stairs, sloppily putting on his Converse.

"I'll call a fucking taxi." Taeyong looked at Jaehyun one last time.

"I want you to understand. I do. I just-" Taeyong stopped him.

"Save it. I don't care." Taeyong hitched his backpack on his back and shut the door. Pulling out his phone, he called a taxi to Jaehyun's address. As he sat in the backseat, he sighed and began to cry silently.

Jaehyun never lost. And Taeyong never won.

Although it barely felt like a win to Jaehyun.

* * *

 

Yuta sighed. He walked up the dingy stairs to Taeyong's apartment. Ringing the doorbell, he stood outside. The briefcase full of won was in his hands, and Thanksgiving was tomorrow. He wanted this to take as little time as possible. Yuta scolded the hell out of Jaehyun once he found out the truth.

That boy was seriously an idiot.

Taeyong answered, and his apartment was chilly as hell.

"Oh, hey Yuta. C'mon in." He stepped out of the way so Yuta could walk in.

"Just came by to bring the money. 700,000 won is in there. Use it well. I know you will." Taeyong stopped Yuta.

"Jaehyun...is he okay?" Yuta smiled.

"That idiot is holding up." Taeyong bit his lip.

"You understand why I'm mad, correct?" Yuta nodded.

"It was a selfish thing for him to do. Now, I've truly got to get going. I've got a feast to prep!" Taeyong said his goodbye to Yuta and shut his door. The won felt amazing to have, but he couldn't stop thinking about Jaehyun.

Was he wrong to not hear him out? Was he overreacting? Taeyong shook his head.

He already saw ideas forming in his head about what to do with the won. Taeyong would win, this time.

_Jaehyun had finally lost._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently, Yuk is a nickname people gave Jaehyun, therefore that's the name of his secret, low-key escorting business.
> 
> hope you guys like this. sorry if the writing was a little choppy, i'm trying to improve. smut isn't my main point, so this was something i struggled with, actually writing detailed smut. but thanks for sticking with it and i hope you liked it!! 
> 
> part two will be coming so watch out for that!! :))

**Author's Note:**

> apparently, Yuk is a nickname people gave Jaehyun, therefore that's the name of his secret, low-key escorting business.
> 
> hope you guys like this. sorry if the writing was a little choppy, i'm trying to improve. smut isn't my main point, so this was something i struggled with, actually writing detailed smut. but thanks for sticking with it and i hope you liked it!! 
> 
> part two will be coming so watch out for that!! :))


End file.
